


The Officer's Crushes

by orionsuccs



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Grinding, Hair-pulling, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, acab except for wade, everyone's a switch, it starts out soft i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionsuccs/pseuds/orionsuccs
Summary: Stone has taken a liking to the officer in Green Hills, and the three of them have a date night. ;))
Relationships: Agent Stone/Wade Whipple, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Wade Whipple, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone/Wade Whipple
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Officer's Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> for wade whipple stans and the 18+ stobotnik server <3 
> 
> i have a lot of robotnik headcanons and little nuances for him that probably come through in this more than i think they do

The investigation was stuck at a standstill. Robotnik assumed Tom had changed vehicles when they had lost sight of him, and now they didn't know what they were looking for. He could scour security feeds all he wanted, but the mess of pixels that constituted as a driver's face were never any help.

They had stationed in Green Hills, assuming he'd eventually have to come back. They continued to study the alien's chosen hiding place while they were here. Robotnik hated the small town, the practically non-existent police force, and the _smell_. You'd assume the entire place was a pig farm. He much preferred the sterile smell of his lab, mixed with the greasy oil of his machines.

Agent Stone had insisted on working with the small police force, stating if they were just simply incompetent, they would at least know about Tom. The doctor had reluctantly agreed.

But after a week in the small station, and lots of coffee breaks that included the dimwitted officer, Wade, also receiving a latte made with love by Stone, Robotnik came to the conclusion that his assistant had some ulterior motives.

The doctor watched Stone hand him his own latte for the evening with a smile, before going to the officer's desk with another one and setting it down. Robotnik noted that the officer's didn't have a lid on it.

Wade took one look at it before turning pink with a small laugh and thanking Stone. The agent laughed back, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. A nervous tic.

Robotnik scoffed to himself when he saw the officer lean against his fist, elbow planted on his desk, and look up at Stone. These two were so disgustingly obvious. They chatted quietly, Robotnik couldn't hear what about, but he knew it wasn't the case they were both meant to be working on.

He had just about had enough.

Robotnik stood abruptly, chair sliding back. The other two froze and looked over to him, caught red-handed. They shifted for a moment, glancing at one another before the officer turned back to his computer, and Stone walked towards the doctor.

"I-is there something you need, sir? I can g-"

"No, Stone, I believe we're done for the evening. This night will not produce any more information for us." He looked pointedly at the officer, who was hiding behind his monitor.

"O-of course, doctor! I'll get your coat."

Stone went to retrieve the doctor's coat, which would have been fine of course, but Robotnik saw as he walked past the officer's desk again, a small movement from only hip height, fingers waving slowly. He was so focused on that, he nearly missed the small smirk that graced Stone's face.

This infuriated the doctor for two reasons. One, Stone had never been so slyly unprofessional in his presence. It was common courtesy not to flirt on the clock. Two, he was jealous. He didn't know of who though. Because, while he had come to terms with his attraction to his assistant, he now couldn't deny that he found Wade's stupidity and charm equally endearing. Apparently Stone felt the same.

Robotnik rushed forward to Stone, urging him faster with a hand at the small of his back. He ignored his assistant's yelp of surprise, grabbing both their coats on the way out. The doctor didn't speak until they were seated in their car and Stone was driving them home.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Stone mentally laughed at that.

"I wanted you to notice, sir." Ivo scoffed next to him. Stone laid his hand out on the center console, and though he was pouting now, the doctor took it. Stone squeezed his hand gently.

"It's distracting everyone from work."

"If we clear the air we won't be distracted anymore."

"He's-"

"Cute? Charming? Dumb but kind? I know that's just how you like them, doctor." Ivo scoffed once again, his face turned pink in the dark.

"He could be an accomplice!"

"We both know he's not."

"Why are you doing this?" Stone's hard face finally cracked into a smile. He pulled the doctor's hand up to kiss the back of it. The action would never cease to make Ivo's heart skip a beat.

"I need your acceptance before I move forward. And I need to know if you would like to join us."

"Stone, I-"

"I know you're not good at this, doctor. That's why I've been doing all the leg work." He smirked a little. Ivo just rolled his eyes.

"What makes you think he wants anything to do with me then?"

"While you've been preoccupied with my actions towards him, you haven't noticed what he's been doing."

"Of course I have! He's terrified of me." Stone laughed and shook his head at that. Of course Ivo was so clueless.

"He is so extremely distracted by you. You fell asleep at your desk, and he put your coat around you. He leaves water bottles at your station when you've left to go to the restroom. When he orders food for everyone, he asks me what you'd like so he can see the excitement on your face when you realize you haven't been left out."

Ivo scoffs at the last bit, but he had been turning redder and redder with every statement. He shakes his head a little, leg bobbing nervously.

"I… assumed you were doing all those things."

"I figured you did, but when have I ever been that sneaky about it?"

"I-I suppose you're right."

The doctor pouted again, keeping his eyes out the window and watching the boring and gorgeous scenery whip by. He closed his eyes for just a moment, but when he opened them, Stone was unbuckling him and ushering him out of the car. He realized he hadn't drank any of that last latte and frowned a little. It would just go to waste on his desk.

He silently followed Stone into the place they were stationed for the time being. A small guest house on a farm that was cheap rent in the middle of nowhere. Everywhere in Green Hills was nowhere in Robotnik's opinion though.

The doctor fell gracelessly onto the couch, closing his eyes again until he felt Stone climb into his lap. A practiced tradition between them at this point.

"So..?" Stone was using that sweet voice saved for whenever he wanted something. Ivo looked down at him, feigning ignorance.

"So what?"

"Can I invite him over? Tonight maybe since we did leave early."

Ivo thought for a moment, making a show of stroking his mustache. Stone was looking at him with such genuine eyes though. He couldn't take it.

"Fine. But I'm not going to play nice just because."

Stone smiled brightly, wrapping his arms around the doctor's neck with a happy little squeal.

"Thank you! I'll make dinner for the three of us. You just relax."

"Sounds perfect." He smiled a little and kissed the top of Stone's head.

\---

Robotnik did end up napping on the couch, though Stone insisted he at least dress down a little or wear some casual clothes. They compromised with Robotnik simply taking his shoes and gloves off. He rested blissfully until the motion detector went off, followed by the doorbell. 

He sat up with a little groan, wiping his eyes. He could hear Stone open the door and greet their guest, the annoying notes of pleasantries flitting through the hall. The food smelled delightful and woke him up a bit more. Ivo managed to at least pry his eyes open and straighten out his appearance before the other two came around the corner.

"...and then it- o-oh." 

Their guest stopped in his tracks upon seeing Robotnik. The doctor realized he probably looked scary or at least angry, having just woken up. He tried to smile and at least pretend to be human for a moment. Stone spun on his heel and eyed Wade for a moment before gasping.

"Did I forget to tell you he was here?! I-I'm so sorry. It… we…"

"We're together." Stone flushed a little, but he pouted at Robotnik.

"What he means is, we're together, but we are… interested. I-if you are." Stone rubbed the back of his neck again and Ivo scoffed before standing up. He only got a little dizzy before regaining his sight.

"Stone explained how you feel about me. I couldn't exactly deny a vague attraction either. That's the most anyone gets out of me usually, so consider yourself blessed."

Stone rolled his eyes and took Wade's hands, leading him into the dining room. The poor guy looked like he was still processing Robotnik _knowing_ about his little crush. Ivo followed them into the dining room, smiling wider at the strong scent of Stone's cooking. Wade finally came back to himself. 

"You two are together?!"

Robotnik and Stone looked at each other plainly before breaking and melting into laughter. That definitely wasn't the first time someone had asked that so incredulously. 

"Yes, we are. Stone propositioned me after we had worked together for a few years, and I realized I was in a place in my life where I had no reason to deny him."

"Again, he means I asked him out, and then he realized the feelings he felt were a big crush." Stone smirked just a little, and it made Wade relax that little bit. Their playful bantering with each other made them seem much more normal. Robotnik on the other hand bristled.

"D-don't infantilize me!"

"Just admit you didn't even know what a crush felt like! I thought you were gonna pass out the first time I kissed you."

Robotnik turned as red as the lining of his signature coat, crossing his arms.

"Honestly… Can we eat or what? I'm starving."

"Yes, we can, dear." Stone smiled back at him, and it made Robotnik soften just that little bit more.

Watching them act… human, real and genuinely in love, Wade relaxed significantly. Stone was still much easier to talk to during dinner, but just like during work, Stone was a sort of mediator for Robotnik. The doctor had a preference for acting scary and using "big useless words" as Stone referred to them. Stone was a translator and a handler.

"So is this… is this a date? But like with the three of us?" Wade wasn't quite sure how this worked. Neither were they if they were honest. 

Robotnik only shrugged and said, "If you want it to be." Before shoving more food into his mouth.

"And it isn't just a hookup?" Robotnik nearly spat the food back out. Stone snorted a little.

"Repeating what the doctor said, only if you want it to be." Stone smirked easily and Wade chuckled.

Robotnik became increasingly more uncomfortable looking as they continued taking that path of conversation in front of him. For once, since Wade had known him, he wasn't interjecting. He wasn't saying anything actually. Focus seemingly on his food and nothing else. Without missing a beat or even glancing at the doctor, Stone reached out to hold his hand gently. Ivo blinked, looking back up at them before continuing to eat. Though he looked a little more aware now.

"Yes, this is a date, Wade. I'm still sorry I didn't mention Ivo. He's so ingrained into my everyday life, I forget to mention him. N-not in a bad way, just… he's gotten comfortable in my brain."

Robotnik grunted in affirmation. "Like a dog."

Stone looked a little affronted and smacked Ivo's arm gently.

"Rude. To yourself." Ivo only hummed again, knowing if they were serious, he'd be in a lot more trouble with Stone. 

Wade scratched at his jaw, nervousness back in full swing now that they were finishing up dinner.

"So what now?"

Stone opened his mouth to say something, but Robotnik was faster.

"You're welcome to spend the night. Nothing will happen tonight unless you want it to. That's more… Stone's area anyways." Stone smiled, taking it as a compliment.

"We can watch a movie! And just… be comfy with one another!" Wade smiled at that. Somehow despite Stone's background and current everyday company, he had managed to retain some pure innocence.

"That sounds good."

They finished up quickly, Stone patted Ivo on the back for actually completing his meal. The doctor moved to the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves to handle dishes since Stone cooked for them. And because he had a high standard for their cleanliness.

The other two cozied up on the couch, putting on a random action movie. Stone assured Wade that they didn't need to wait for Ivo because he would either take ten minutes or two hours, and that he didn't care about movies anyways. After that, Stone curled up against Wade, only half paying attention to the movie. The rest was on the way him and Wade were finally close and how warm he was. After the first main conflict in their movie, Stone carefully wrapped an arm around Wade's middle and was rewarded with an arm around his shoulders. He smiled against Wade's neck, holding in a giggle.

When Robotnik deemed the dishes done, and the movie was half over, he joined them on the couch quietly, putting space between them. In the dark, he almost didn't realize that Stone had taken to gently kissing Wade's neck while the officer squirmed, suddenly uncomfortable with the new presence on the couch.

"Don't stop on my account." Ivo relaxed against the couch, arms across the back. He had no interest in the movie. All of his hearing was zeroed in on Stone and Wade at the other end of the couch. He knew Stone's game and how he played it. This wasn't the first time a partner had been brought home, though it was the first time Ivo actually had any interest in the other party.

Robotnik heard Wade gasp quietly and smirked to himself. His agent would have the poor officer covered in hickies soon enough.

It wasn't until a bit later, when Robotnik heard a buckle being undone, that he started to feel hot under the collar himself. Stone had been taking Wade apart piece by piece. He always started with innocent snuggling, then suggestively moving his hands across their torso, followed by kissing and sucking on their neck until they broke, that's when Stone would-

The agent dropped to the floor between Wade's knees. Just like clockwork. Robotnik had stopped feigning ignorance at this point, simply enjoying their little show now. He watched Stone's head bob between Wade's thighs in the dark as the officer slowly started to lose his grasp on reality. Embarrassment got flown out the window when Stone got his mouth on you. Ivo knows from experience.

"He's very good at that." Wade jumped a little at Robotnik's voice, seemingly having forgotten he was there. "I'm not a very sexual person, but sometimes he makes me feel otherwise."

Wade laughed breathlessly at that. He gently reached down to pet Stone's face and was rewarded with a hum that shot straight up his spine.

Robotnik shifted next to them, sliding closer and filling the spot on the couch where Stone used to be. Wade realized Robotnik was still so much taller than him, even while sitting down.

"May I kiss you?" Wade blushed and nodded excitedly. Out of everything, he thought Stone would have been the one to ask politely while Robotnik took what he wanted, but it seems the agent had his own agenda.

The doctor gently took Wade's face in his hand, leaning over to kiss him so softly it almost hurt. The officer realized he had never seen Robotnik without his gloves on, much less been touched by his bare hands. He had long, elegant fingers, some might say bony, but his skin was so soft there.

Wade kissed back as much as he could without dislodging the other man in his lap. Robotnik was keen on keeping their kiss as gentle and always near to breaking though. The doctor finally pulled away and put a thumb over his lower lip.

"Open." 

Wade did, obediently. He brought the doctor's thumb into his mouth and gently sucked on it. That must have been the right thing to do because the doctor grinned excitedly. He removed his thumb, only to replace them with his index and second finger. Wade moaned around the intrusion, sucking and licking at the digits.

The first time Wade had seen the doctor use physical force on Stone he had immediately gone to separate them. Robotnik had done something similar, fish hooked his gloved fingers into Stone's mouth and spat insults at him. Wade had gotten Ivo's hands off Stone then, but he didn't understand their dynamic at that point either. Thinking back on it now, Robotnik had almost looked flustered at being interrupted, and Stone looked a little disappointed. He had mistaken it for anger and frightened relief then.

With Ivo's fingers in his mouth he understood it now.

"Stone, how are you?" 

Robotnik looked down at his sweet agent, who happily popped off and smiled up at him. His hand took over on Wade's dick when his mouth left, keeping him riled up and on edge.

"Wonderful, doctor." 

Robotnik smiled back and pet Stone's cheek. The agent leaned into it, and they shared a look before the agent was lowering his head back onto Wade's cock. It pulled a surprised moan out him, all his focus having been on Robotnik's soft expression. The doctor removed his fingers, trailing them along the officer's chest.

"I know you two haven't properly discussed or planned for this, so we're not having sex tonight. You can just mutually get your rocks off."

Wade laughed at that, he forgot sometimes that the doctor did indeed have a sense of humor. Moving to kiss and nuzzle along Wade's thighs, Stone saluted Robotnik from his position. The ridiculousness of it made the doctor snort.

"D-doctor, I-"

"Just Ivo, Wade. This isn't the time to be professional."

"I-Ivo, then, uhm, may I touch you?"

He was so in control this whole time, until that nervous, little question. The doctor blinked, and Wade felt the hand on his chest flinch slightly.

"I'm… You should know that no one has ever touched me except Stone. When we have brought other partners into this, it was for Stone. If I found myself interested, it was because of Stone. And Stone would be the one to… t-touch me. I-"

Stone shushed him from below the other two and placed a gentle hand on Robotnik's thigh.

"Ivo, it's okay. Right, Wade?"

"O-of course! I didn't know all that of course, but I was asking for a reason."

It clicked for Robotnik finally that he had indeed asked and _meant_ it. With a small glance down to Stone's hand, a solid presence Ivo could never again live without, he nodded.

"I-I've never been touched by anyone else." 

The small note of pain in the sentence implied that wasn't true, but maybe Stone was the only one he had permitted to touch him. Wade smiled softly and put a hand on the doctor's chest.

"It's okay. I'll stop if you want of course. And Stone is still here."

On cue, Stone smiled brightly up at them, and it pulled a chuckle out of Robotnik. He leaned down quickly to capture Stone's lips. A silent thank you.

Wade was more focused on how they kissed after where Stone's mouth had been. It went right to his head, flushing deeper at the insinuation. 

They broke apart after a moment and Stone waited for Robotnik to relax above him, Wade's hands going back to the doctor's torso.

"Can I undress you?" 

For a second he thought the doctor was going to refuse, but he said, "Ask nicely."

It made Wade even more flustered. He felt Stone's hands flex that little bit against his thighs when Ivo spoke like that.

"P-please, can I undress you?"

"You may. Stone, strip as well."

Wade methodically undid each of the doctor's buttons, while Stone frantically pulled his shirt over his head instead, an overexcited puppy. The officer gently traced his hands down Robotnik's undershirt before sliding his hands beneath them and back up. Ivo's breath hitched, and he leaned into those hands slightly. The doctor was very familiar with a different set of gun calloused hands, but these felt just as wonderful against him.

Seemingly satisfied with Ivo's response, Stone carefully went back to kissing and sucking at the officer's cock. Wade huffed above him, trying not to let Stone completely distract him from the doctor.

Ivo nearly yelped when Wade brushed his fingers across his nipples. They moved to gently palm his entire chest. Robotnik was breathing so heavily now, eyes fighting to stay open. Wade figured with only one person having touched him, he must be sensitive.

The doctor braced his hands against Wade's shoulders and leaned forward to kiss him again, so he wouldn't have to keep his eyes open anymore. Wade hummed and smiled a little, dragging his hands down Robotnik's sides. It brought a small squeak out of him that he desperately tried to muffle into their kiss.

The sound of a zipper brought them both out of it, and they broke away to look down at Stone. He wasn't touching himself yet, but that's absolutely what he was planning on doing.

"Y-you two are hot." He looked a little sheepish at having been caught, despite the situation.

"By all means, continue, agent."

Stone flushed a little more, but he leaned back to make a show of zipping his pants down the rest of the way and fishing his cock out. He stroked himself slowly, making exaggerated high pitched moans just to egg them on. It worked on Robotnik, who became a little flustered at the display. Wade just grinned, holding back a laugh at Stone's borderline goofiness.

" _Doctor._ " Stone moaned out.

When Robotnik looked down at his lap in embarrassment, Stone smirked and winked up at Wade. Stone came forward again to work his way down Wade's dick, but he placed a hand on Robotnik's thigh, gently caressing him there. The doctor's thighs spread apart an inch on instinct and he wanted to kick himself for it. He tried to translate his embarrassment back into dominance, it only ended up sounding desperate.

"Stone, get him off, so you can touch me already."

Wade chuckled and brushed a hand through Stone's hair. He earned a moan, and figured that was invitation enough to grip the other's hair.

Ivo leaned closer, undoing the officers shirt and stroking his chest. Wade was bigger than the both of them. And hairier. He wasn't fat, but compared to Ivo anyone might have felt that way with as scrawny as he was.

"You're warm." Ivo noted.

Wade hummed and felt the doctor caress his soft chest and belly, wrapping an arm around him and brushing a finger over the stretch marks at his hip. He kissed Wade's temple, and leaned down to his ear to whisper.

"Use him."

That was all the confirmation Wade needed to start moving Stone's head into his own rhythm. Stone moaned, and it went through his dick so hard it made him groan. Robotnik placed his own hand on the back of Stone's neck, urging him just that small amount further on each push. He choked just a little when Wade couldn't help but shift his hips up.

"Such a good boy, Stone."

Stone let out what tried to be a whimper. His eyes were tearing up, but the hand between his own thighs hadn't stopped. The one on Ivo's thigh tightened when he choked again. Wade pulled him off to let him breath for a moment and to admire Stone's fucked out face.

"You're gorgeous like this." 

Wade smiled and leaned down to kiss him quickly before dragging Stone's face back to his dick. Stone happily went right back into their rhythm. He sucked a little harder than usual, and bobbed his head a little faster. Wade cursed and dropped his head back against the couch.

"F-fuck, I'm close. Don't stop."

Stone hummed an affirmative and let go of Ivo to toy with Wade's balls and press a couple fingers against his perineum. He promised himself he'd properly fuck the officer another time.

The fingers against Wade made him gasp, and he ground his hips down against them. It only took a couple more sucks from Stone for the officer to be babbling about how he was going to come. Stone made no move to pull off though, sucking the officer through his orgasm and swallowing it all. Wade nearly sobbed when he hit that threshold of oversensitivity, but Stone didn't stop for a couple moments. Not until he was sure Wade was finished.

The agent popped off happily, and crawled up to kiss Wade, who looked more fucked out than Stone now. Wade sloppily kissed him back with his hands at Stone's hips, not really registering how useless his kissing was now. Stone only giggled and pet Wade's chest.

"I need to take care of the doctor, and then the three of us can shower and go to bed. You can enjoy the show though." Stone smiled and pecked Wade's cheek. He only nodded in response.

The only other warning Robotnik got was a small smirk on Stone's face before he was lunging at him. Stone pushed the doctor down against the couch easily and pinned his wrists above his head. Ivo couldn't help but squirm and moan when Stone attacked his neck with small kisses and sucks. Never enough to leave a hickey. If the other agent's ever saw the doctor with a hickey of all things, they'd have to reassess their outlook on daily life with Robotnik.

"S-Stone, please. Haven't I waited long enough?"

He gasped quietly as Stone trailed kisses down his chest, stopping to suck and gently bite at his nipples. It made Robotnik moan helplessly. He knew he was being so noisy, it mortified him. Stone always got so much satisfaction from embarrassing Robotnik in front of any guest they had.

"Let me enjoy myself, Ivo."

The doctor only whined. That was just unfair. Stone continued to tease his chest with his mouth while he ghosted fingers down Ivo's hips and belly. He could feel the skin twitch beneath his fingers. Ivo was so sensitive, it was insanely fun to play with.

Stone's mouth would make Ivo moan, while the near ticklish feeling from his fingers would make the doctor hiccup on small squeaks and high pitched noises. That mixed with the tight hold Stone had on his wrists still, he was helpless. Ivo didn't think it would happen now, but Stone had teased him like this for hours in the past. Letting Robotnik completely forget he even existed, everything focused in on Stone's touch. 

"S-stone, please."

"Please what, doctor?" He ghosted that touch along Ivo's inner thigh and made him stutter on his words.

"I- ah! P-please. T-touch me."

"I am touching you. See?" Stone made a point of drawing a little circle against Ivo's stomach with his index finger. The doctor's abs twitched under the touch.

"F-fuck me. Please."

"That's better."

Stone finally, _finally_ , undid the doctor's pants, pulling them and his underwear down just enough to expose him and bend him in half. Ivo squeaked a little and felt Stone's dick brush against his.

"Is this what you want? You were begging for it." 

Ivo nodded, eyes glazed over. Stone only smiled. The doctor would usually reach a point where he would become nonverbal. Stone didn't mind. Like this, he could read the doctor's face like a book.

He took them both in his grasp, and shifted his hips to fuck his own hand, dick rubbing deliciously against Ivo's. The doctor moaned, eyes barely staying open. He tried to wrestle his wrists out of Stone's grip, Stone obliged, only for Ivo to hold the agent's hand tightly. It made Stone's heart flutter. Ivo kept his hands above his head obediently though.

"Do you want to come, Ivo?" 

The doctor nodded.

"Can you scream my name when I make you come?"

Stone punctuated his point with a little squeeze as he picked up the pace of his hips. Ivo groaned, but eventually nodded again. The agent smiled and continued thrusting his hips forward, only slowing down to rub his hand over the head of their dicks and watch Ivo shudder. The doctor had such good reactions.

"S-Stone… Stone… close." Ivo panted.

Stone knew how difficult those few words were to get out. He was so proud of his doctor. He could tell Ivo was getting close once the doctor wrapped his legs around him.

"Ya gonna scream my name like you promised?"

Ivo nodded again, and Stone smirked. He switched to just moving his hand between them now, practically abusing the sensitive heads. He felt Ivo's legs flinch around him.

"C'mon, doctor, come for me."

A couple more strokes and Ivo was coming with a scream. There was arguably a name within that scream. Stone would let it slide this time.

Stone let the doctor's legs relax and lay down before crawling onto the doctor's chest. He held Ivo's hair in one hand and fisted his dick with the other. He moaned out his doctor's name as he came across his face, painting his mustache and cheek. He sighed and sat gently against the doctor's chest for a moment, catching his breath. He felt hands pet his hips and thighs gently and looked down to watch Ivo's head tilt just enough to kiss Stone's knee.

Stone removed himself from Ivo's chest with a small apology. He turned back to their guest who looked awestruck and had gone back to touching himself. Stone only smirked and climbed into his lap.

After a few moments, Robotnik sat up. His guests were kissing slowly and touching each other again. He hummed and looked over the mess on himself, he could feel it on his face. Ivo kind of hated how much he liked that feeling.

"I'm going to shower. You two can continue."

Stone threw the doctor a thumbs up as he was standing carefully, legs like jelly. Ivo snorted at Stone and left to clean himself up.

When he came back, they were sated again, holding each other close and kissing softly. Ivo only smiled and went to put on pajamas.

"Take a shower, the both of you! Or you're not coming in this bed!"

He heard them laugh from the other room, and he hoped he'd wake up between them in the morning.

As long as they were clean.


End file.
